Say Shine (Midoriya x Bakugo) Boku no hero Academia
by Humble Hero
Summary: A Bakugo le agrada la idea de tener tiempo para sí mismo en las duchas, mientras nadie lo molesta. Pero algo pasa esa noche. A la mañana siguiente, Deku se levanta totalmente agotado, y en la cabeza solo puede oir "Shineeee" a lo lejos, mientras una molestia en la retaguardia lo agobiaba. ONE SHOT Bakugo x Midoriya (KatsuDeku) LEMON, MUCHO LEMON ¿KiriTetsu encubierto? NO es AU


Pasada la medianoche, la luna brillaba con intensidad en el cielo cubierto de estrellas. La fila para las duchas era algo interminable, Bakugo comenzaba a perder la paciencia y a pensar si sería buena idea colarse descaradamente, o solo hacer explotar a medio mundo... No, probablemente sería una estupidez; se quedó con el ceño fruncido mientras oía a todos por delante tomar sus turnos. Maldición, había entrenado mucho y tenía la esperanza de encontrarse solo a estas alturas.

\- Yo', Bakugo. Vamos a bañarnos juntos, ¡como hombres! -Exclamó un animado Kirishima, mientras tomaba el hombro del rubio-

\- PERO QUIÉN CARAJOS SE QUIERE BAÑAR CONTIGO -Gritó Bakugo irritado, provocando que toda la fila les viera de reojo-

Por los alrededores se puede ver un cuaderno flotando, dibujando a toda velocidad un fanart muy sugerente, en el que Bakugo aparecía siendo sometido por Kirishima. La autora invisible parecía extasiada con la idea. Bakugo, por supuesto lo notó y con las venas de su frente claramente marcadas volteó hacia el lugar. Una sola mirada del cabrón bastó para que Hagakure pensara que no era para tanto, y se marchara diciendo lo estreñido que parecía el rubio.

El tiempo pasaba, y finalmente quedaban solo tres chicos, habiendo dos baños no debería haber problema.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos a entrar todos juntos bro! -Dijo decidido el pelirrojo, mientras empujaba a Bakugo y Tetsutetsu-

\- PERO QUÉ COÑO, YA DEJA DE JODERME -Comenzó a gruñir una vez más el rubio, mientras le daba la espalda al grupo-

No contaba con que la cara de Tetsutetsu se transformó en el icono de luna de WhatsApp mientras Bakugo no veía, y se apresuró a entrar con Kirishima a las duchas. Por lo visto tenía otros planes.

Una vez que el primer baño quedó vacío, Bakugo se relajó... No, para que mentir, eso no es posible. Solamente inspiró hondo y entró a las duchas. Nadie cerca, por fin se habían alejado esos nerds molestos y tenía al menos una hora para sí mismo -y quizá de paso hasta reposar las cuerdas vocales-

Abrió la llave caliente y comenzó a desvestirse prenda por prenda. Iba según las reglas que la ropa sucia fuese arrojada en los canastos con el nombre del alumno, puesto que de esta manera la ropa podía ser lavada cada día por la madrugada y entregada a su respectivo dueño. Vaciló por un segundo al arrojar todas sus prendas al canasto que le correspondía, mientras miraba el desorden; por poco no se distinguía que prenda era de quien, había algunas bragas en el piso, unas camisetas a punto de salirse, y por sobre todo lo que captó su vista por medio minuto: En el canasto de Deku se hallaba una sola prenda...

\- Oe, oe... -Musitó el rubio mientras tomaba con la punta de los dedos aquella tanga dorada, que tenía adelante la cara de All Might-

¿Hasta dónde coño podía llegar su fanatismo? Se intrigó el rubio, mientras inspeccionaba tan extraña prenda. Algo tuvo que haber pasado en ese mili segundo, porque para el momento que se dio cuenta se hallaba a si mismo olfateando la pequeña vestimenta olorosa. Se alteró y la tiró al suelo nuevamente. Podía fingir que nada había pasado, pero sin embargo había un amigo que no parecía de acuerdo. Sin darse cuenta, había desarrollado una erección involuntaria. Estaba que ardía... DE RABIA, claro. ¿Cómo era posible que algo así le pasara? ¿Por qué? ¿Por el nerd ese?

\- Agh, que tontería -Masculló para sí mismo. Claramente tuvo que haber sido por otra cosa, después de todo lo normal es que se levante sin previo aviso, no necesariamente le pasó por ese evento. Seguía repitiendo para sí mismo-

Pasaron unos minutos y Bakugo comenzaba a irritarse porque por más que lo intentara, la erección no quería desaparecer, se negaba a cooperar. Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su mente, y decidió ir por la única alternativa posible en estas situaciones. Esperando acabar rápido la tortura, tomó la prenda intentando no pensar que su poseedor le causaba esta situación, y al apretarla contra su cara sintió como su miembro volvía a palpitar.

\- L-lo mataré...

Se llevó la mano abajo, intentando liberar un poco de la presión ahí encontrada. Ya sabes, algo así como liberar la válvula que está a punto de estallar. Su mano se encontraba ahora apretando ligeramente el bulto, dando ligeros movimientos...

(...)

Midoriya estaba en shock, parado bajo el umbral de la puerta. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Pensó que no habría nadie, y se terminó encontrando de la forma más incómoda posible, a la persona más incómoda de la clase. La puerta estaba sin cerrojo, y el simplemente entró como si nada.

\- ¿K-kacchan? -Murmuró sin querer, producto del shock. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que la había cagado, enormemente, y se llevó la mano a la boca. No obstante, ya era tarde... Muy tarde-.

Bakugo reaccionó sumamente rápido y en unos segundos lo tenía contra los casilleros del baño. Una mano apretando el cuello, y la otra el pecho, de manera que no pudiese escapar.

\- MALDITA SEA, SI LE DICES A ALGUIEN CUALQUIER COSA TE JURO QUE TE MATO -Gritó en voz baja, evitando que alguien más pudiese encontrar aquella escena.-

Midoriya no podía pensar con claridad, Kacchan estaba sumamente alterado, más nervioso que enojado. Y al mismo tiempo, sentía como un bulto bastante prominente chocaba contra el suyo. Era... Era... ¿Aquello que estaba pensando? ¿Era esto algo real? Su entrepierna palpitaba, como si hubiese cambiado de lugar con su corazón; se había encontrado en una pésima situación de la nada. Bajó la vista instintivamente -mierda, debería dejar de actuar sin pensar, se dijo a sí mismo, pues al bajar la mirada confirmó sus sospechar al ver el miembro de su 'amigo' chocar contra su cuerpo-

\- ...DEKUUU -Musitó con un tic en el ojo, queriendo morir de vergüenza. Él había esperado que no hubiese nadie, precisamente para evitar situaciones de cualquier índole-

\- K-k-kacchan yo- yo no- no es lo que- mi intención- esto- tal vez si me voy ahora- quizá yo-

\- Nee, DEKU... -Dijo con sus ojos fijos en este, mientras acercaba su cara hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros el uno del otro- ¡No es justo que solo yo tenga que pasar esta vergüenza, maldita sea! DESVISTETE AHORA. -Ordenó autoritariamente el rubio, mientras que evitaba el rubor que de a poco rozaba sus mejillas-

\- Y-yo yo, si-si quieres me voy rápido -Intentaba armar sus palabras rápidamente, pero el tartamudeo producto del nerviosismo no lo ayudaba en nada. Tenía que calmarse si quería salir de esta con vida.-

\- Apresúrate -Dijo mientras lo soltaba, y se alejaba unos pasos-.

Deku obedeció, y se bajó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior en un rápido movimiento, sin pensar, y pensando que pronto acabaría y que era solo un mal sueño, si, eso debía ser.

\- ...No jodas, viste tan poco y ya estás más duro que el tipo ese de piedra -dijo con una sonrisa airosa, sintiendo que si se burlaba un poco del peliverde podía seguir siempre en control de la situación-

(...)

En la habitación contigua, Kirishima de pronto estornuda y pierde el equilibrio.

\- HA. LO LAMENTO BRO, PERO EL DESTINO HA QUERIDO QUE YO GANE ESTE DUELO DE DUREZA DE ESPADAS. MEJOR SUERTE PARA LA PROXIMA. -Dijo orgulloso Tetsutetsu-

(...)

Midoriya no se había dado cuenta, pero aquel contacto cercano le había hecho pasar cosas que no le sucedían con frecuencia. Su miembro se levantó sin previo aviso, y no lo había tenido en cuenta al momento de quitarse la prenda inferior. Rápidamente se tapó con ambas manos, intentando disimular la pena que sentía. A Bakugo esto no le gustó nada, puesto que frunciendo el ceño se acercó y le quitó las manos con la suya; la que tenía libre la uso para tomar con fuerza la prominencia del nerd. Deku hizo una mueca, cerrando los ojos y abriendo la boca. Claramente había dado en el clavo, Bakugo sonrió y cambiaba la presión que ejercía sobre el otro, apretando más despacio y más fuerte.

¿Cómo habían llegado a este punto? Volvían a preguntarse ambos al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo o por qué de pronto estaban sujetando el miembro erecto del otro? ¿Seguiría todo como siempre? No había tiempo de hacer más preguntas, ambos se inclinaron en un frenesí de lujuria y el beso fue unánime. No uno romántico, tampoco lindo, un beso de esos que van a gran velocidad, donde las lenguas luchar bravamente por el control y dejan a uno sin aire. Claro, el primero que se queda sin respiración pierde automáticamente el control, y Bakugo no iba a permitir eso. Aunque se pusiera morado tenía que demostrar superioridad, y así lo hizo cuando Midoriya finalmente se despegó de sus labios tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

Bakugo esbozó la sobra de una sonrisa, disfrutando su victoria. ¿Qué importaba si lo descubrió humillado tocándose? Él le iba a devolver el doble de esa humillación, lo iba a hacer suyo y de ese modo mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Se liberaría de esa erección demoniaca, y callaría al peliverde que no podría contar a nadie la historia. O al menos, esa creía él que era su motivación.

Sin perder tiempo, tomó de la cadera al contrario, chocando sus miembros y envolviendo nuevamente sus lenguas. Sus manos buscaron su camino hasta tomar las nalgas de Midoriya; este dio un pequeño salgo al sentirse manoseado, de alguna forma para él se sentía muy bien, algo incómodo al principio, pero ciertamente placentero.

El rubio nuevamente tomando el control empujaba la cabeza de Midoriya hacia abajo. Este se quedó mirando fijamente, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo Kacchan? ¿Por qué empujaba su cabeza en dirección hacia el piso? ¿Se había enojado?

(...)

Bakugo se exasperó y soltó un bufido. Le propinó un ligero golpe a Midoriya en el estómago. Claro, no con exceso de fuerza, solo lo suficiente para que este se tuviese que agachar tomando aire.

\- Kacchan, por-...

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, pues mientras hablaba agachado Bakugo le puso el miembro erecto en la boca, de la nada. Midoriya estaba tan atónito como ahogado, la cosa esa lo iba a atragantar. ¿Qué acaso no tenía ningún sentido del control, o de empatía...? No, era Kachan, claro que no lo tenía. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Si no ponía algo de su parte ahora, Kacchan haría todo a su merced de ahora en adelante.

Se adelantó y sacó ligeramente el miembro de su boca, instintivamente lo tomó con la mano derecha y mientras le masturbaba solo necesitaba tener la punta de este en la boca. No se iba a ahogar por que el otro era un calenturiento... ¿Pero qué rayos? Si él estaba en la misma situación. Si era o no un sueño le daba un poco igual, no iba a dejar todo a merced del otro, él no era ningún títere. Manoseó las nalgas del rubio mientras seguía con el miembro en la boca; a este no le gustó mucho la idea, pues hizo una mueca. El peliverde tuvo la "mejor" idea espontánea que se le puede ocurrir a un usuario al momento de intimar... Introdujo un dedo en la cavidad del rubio, mientras que potenciado con el 0,1% de One for All lo movía por dentro con una maestría impresionante.

\- ¡M-MALDICIÓN! -Gritó Bakugo terriblemente enojado, enojado consigo mismo, con Deku, y con su propio miembro, pues aunque no lo quisiera, la espontaneidad del peliverde lo hizo correrse en plena boca del otro-

\- AH, GOMEN KACCHAN -Se excusó rápidamente mientras tragaba-

Por alguna razón ver la expresión de Deku desde arriba le calmó, esta vez era él el indefenso, y el mirando desde la altura era el dueño de la situación, sin importar que intentara hacer el nerd. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, claramente con otra intención en mente. Lo dio vuelta y sin dilatación ni nada le propinó una estocada en la cavidad al pobre Deku.

\- SHINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE -Gritó emocionado con todas sus fuerzas mientras empujaba su miembro hacia adentro-

El grito retumbó toda la estancia, pero a Bakugo le importaba un huevo a estas alturas. Su victoria estaba más que clara, mientras seguía apresurando el ritmo en la entrada del portador de One for All.

Deku sentía un dolor punzante en su retaguardia, la primera estocada lo había atacado de sorpresa de una manera bastante dolorosa, no era que le doliera tenerlo dentro, era la forma violenta en la que entró la que le causó ese repentino ardor. Vio brotar sus lágrimas de pronto, pero no se quejó, él era fuerte. Sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba, junto con la atmósfera.

El rubio seguía en las suyas, en cada estocada iba gritando "Shine, Shine, Shine", de modo que en vez de oír aplausos, solo retumbaba de manera constante la voz de Bakugo en un suave y firme "Shine" a los oídos de Deku.

La habitación se hacía cada vez más caliente.

\- Sh-SHINEEEEEEEEE -Se descargó Bakugo en una última estocada. El calor lo estaba agotando, ya por fin pudo acabar como corresponde-

(...)

Mientras tanto, a las afueras del baño se puede observar movimiento.

\- ¿Ves algo, Todoriki-kun? Estoy segura que el grito de Bakugo vino de aquí, quizá está en problemas.

\- M-mi rodilla... -Murmuró el Invierano en una voz suficientemente baja para no ser oído ni siquiera por su compañero, sobre cuyos hombros estaba parado para poder observar desde la ventana.-

El Invierano estaba que ardía, literalmente. La tienda de campaña estaba presente por debajo de su pijama bicolor, sin embargo Hagakure no se percató de esto, porque claramente estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de levantarlo. Y no solo eso, sino que su ardor se manifestó en forma de calor que emitía su cuerpo hacia adentro de la habitación.

El rubio sacó su miembro lentamente de la entrada, mientras se dirigía a la ducha.

\- Qué esperas, maldito nerd. Acompáñame. Y ni una palabra de esto, nunca más. -Dijo tajante, mientras se metía en la regadera seguido brevemente por el otro chico.

(...)

A la mañana siguiente, el día libre amaneció sumamente soleado, los ánimos de todos estaban elevados, Bakugo no había gritado a nadie en toda la mañana.

\- Ejem, atención todos. -Dijo Aizawa sensei en un tono monótono, mientras tomaban el desayuno en un gran salón- En vista de que todos se han esforzado, los demás profesores creen que sería prudente, darles un pequeño premio... Los esperó en la azotea en 30 minutos.

Dicho esto, se levantó de la mesa sonriendo y se dirigió a las habitaciones.

\- ¡Eh! ¿De qué se irá a tratar? -Comentó una emocionada Yaoyorozu-

\- ¿A-alguien ha visto a Deku-kun? -Intrigada, Uraraka preguntaba a los demás si sabían algo de su 'amigo'-

Bakugo solamente desvió la mirada y evitó la pregunta.

(...)

Pronto se vieron todos en la azotea como les había dicho el profesor Aizawa. El sol resplandecía sobre sus cabezas, y adelante de ellos se hallaba una magnifica piscina, de magnificas dimensiones, abarcando casi toda la superficie.

¡OHHHHHHHHHHH! -Exclamaron al unísono, emocionados por la idea de tener un día de completa relajación, alejados de los entrenamientos-

Varios de los chicos se quitaron la camisera y se lanzaron al agua sin dudarlo. Tsuyu se había adelantado, pues ya estaba dentro con ropa y todo.

Yaoyorozu se emocionó, decidida a no quedarse atrás exclamó

\- ¡Vamos chicas, nosotras también podemos divertirnos! -Y dicho esto comenzó a crear trajes de baños para las chicas, que podían escudarse de manera humana para poderse cambiar-

...No, no era buena idea. Jiro estaba mirando de manera asesina a Mineta, quien ya había planeado hacer de las suyas.

Ida, Todoroki, Sero y Shoji estaban en el agua, cuando de pronto esta se empieza a agitar, y como un rayo una figura enorme sale de esta riendo de manera estruendosa.

N/A: Usar esto para ambientar la escena siguiente. watch?v=-qumAkDiRo

La risa resonaba por toda la estancia, mientras Aizawa se ponía la palma en la frente en señal de vergüenza ajena. No podía creerlo, y aun así...

\- AHORA TODO ESTÁ BIEN. ¿POR QUÉ? ¡PORQUE VINE A NADAR! -Resonó la potente voz de All Might por toda la escena, provocando la risa, admiración e irritación de otros tantos -Cof, Aizawa, Cof.-

Bakugo seguía parado junto a la tentadora piscina, no había entrado al agua aún, y solo lo miró de reojo para desviar la mirada... Pronto volvió a girar la cabeza, alterado. El traje de baño del súper héroe consistía en una tanga CON SU PROPIA CARA. Él había visto eso antes, no podía creerlo, iba a vomitar ahora mismo...

Y así, fue como Bakugo lloró, Midoriya lloró, y All Might rió, todo fue una confusión.


End file.
